


Evil Snow

by Dramaqueen7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen7/pseuds/Dramaqueen7
Summary: Emma understanded someone trowed a cursed on Snow White, her Mother. But who throwed it? Regina? Rumplestiltskin? Her father, David? Henry? Or even herself without knowing?? Who could have done something that devilish??





	1. Reginas curse

Emma ran. This was to creepy. One moment she had been talking to her mom, Snow White, and the next, She ran in the Woods with her mom behind her, screaming. Snow White had a knife in her left hand, running after Emma. Her eyes wasnt green anymore, but red. Emma bet that her mom was cursed. Probably of Regina. That was what Emma thought, before she saw Regina in front of her. Regina eyes had turned from Brown to blue. So Emma understanded Regina wasent the guilty one. So who was?


	2. Rumplestiltskin's curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma thinks that rumplestiltskin threw the curse.

Regina had a sword in her hand, also hunting for Emma. She ran to rumplestiltskin's shop, betting he throwed the curse. But she found out that rumplestiltskin didnt threw the curse either. Hes eyes had changed from Brown to green.


End file.
